Pooh and Piglet
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Is it social suicide for high school boys to secretly love Winnie the Pooh? Cargan and a bit of kames fluff. K plus-ish rating. It's for Cheeky!


I wanted to write this over the summer but time is short so I wrote this during class. Is it ethical to write this during ethics? Plato would be mad. Lol

I hope you like it **Cheeky**! **This is dedicated to you =]! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pooh and Piglet<strong>

Is it strange for a seventeen year old to sneak to a theater for a G rated movie? For the whole night Logan made excuses just to get out of the house. "I have to go to the library." He told James.

To which James asked "which library is open at midnight on a Thursday?"

"The smart people's!" Logan exploded and stormed out. Probably not the smartest idea but he had to get out. And lying to Kendall wasn't easy either. This nerd is horrible under pressure, literally.

"Why are you wearing a trench coat, Logan? It's like a hundred degrees and you're wearing a big jacket in the summer." Kendall asks in the lobby.

"Who are you to tell me what to wear? Gosh Kendall, you're not James!" He yells, dashing out of the building.

Evidently, Logan is not good under pressure or any kind of interrogation. At least Carlos is no where to be found. He rather not yell at the sweet, innocent Latino. Who would want to hurt Carlos? Definitely not a seventeen year old sneaking to the theater for the new Winnie the Pooh movie, that's for sure.

Feeling a lot better in the air conditioned room, Logan takes the middle seat, the perfect seat of the theater. He calculated the exact location where the sound quality verses panoramic view is the best. Well that seat and the seat next to him are the best. But those are the only two. He remembers going to the theater three hours early before a movie started last month with Carlos, a measuring tape, a protector and a calculator. It was one of the geekiest moments of his life but now the two of them know exactly where to sit.

The theater slowly fills up with eight year old's and parents; people the movie is appropriate for. At least no one Logan knows is here. Oh, how embarrassing is it for everyone in Palmwoods to know Logan, the Big Time Rush's brains Logan, still has an obsession with a Disney cartoon? Embarrassing to the point where moving back to Minnesota and become a quiet, non-famous doctor is the only solution.

Logan sighs at the risk he just took, noticing that some lucky guy picks the best (second best) seat, which is Carlos' regular seat with Logan.

"Man I can't wait." The voice sounds familiar to Logan. It sounds sweet, innocent and cute. "This is going to be the best movie, Logie!"

Hearing his nickname, Logan shoots back, staring at his neighbor. "Carlos?" He shrieks. "Wh-what are you doing here. And what are you wearing?" Logan gives him the full body check. Carlos smiles brightly in his red t-shirt and the strongest shade of golden yellow pants. And his head, oh my god! He is wearing a hair band with golden bear ears. He is Winnie the Pooh! He is Winnie the CUTE Pooh!

"Do you like?" Carlos asks. Logan continues staring at how the golden pant matches perfectly to his tan skin. And the dominant red just goes great with Carlos too. He is the perfect Pooh. "I take your staring means I look good?"

With his mouth slightly ajar, Logan nods his head speechlessly.

"Why are you in a trench coat, Logie?" Carlos asks, tugging the waist belt of the jacket.

"Who-who d-do you think y-you ar-are?" Logan tries to ask the same question he yelled at Kendall but seeing his favorite character cosplaying his favorite person... wait is that right? Carlos in Pooh or Pooh in Carlos? Logan's mind jumbles up, unable to think clearly with his best friend dressed like this.

"I think I am Pooh." Carlos answers, reaching for the first button.

"Stop Carlos!" Logan pushes his hands off but Carlos continues, determined to get his answer. "Stop it Carlos! There are kids here."

Logan tries to persuade but Pooh is a curious bear. "Logie, what are you hiding?" He tickles him, on top of Logan on the two seats. Probably if the usher sees them... he will kick them out because kids will be scarred with an image of a way too curious Pooh and a very timid Piglet.

"Carlos!" Logan shrieks, jumping up for his seat when Carlos tears off the jacket. Carlos looks up with his mouth wide opened, staring at the insane one piece PJ Logan is wearing. Logan covers his eyes, the blush on his face matching his outfit.

"Logie is Piglet!" Carlos laughs, rolling in his seat. "Logie is Piglet." He chants, pointing at the boy in huge pink vertical stripes.

"Don't laugh." Logan commands but Carlos continues. "It's the only costume that fits my small body. Not everyone is cuddly enough like you to be Pooh."

"Aww you're so cute Logie-pig ... let." Carlos taunts, his legs kicking in the air.

"DOWN IN FRONT!" A voice screams from the back of the theater. Without even turning around, feeling completely embarrassed, Logan slowly sinks in his seat, hands covering his face. What was supposed to be a great night watching the greatest movie turns out to be a mess of taunts and jokes.

"Let's go, Piglet." Carlos throws an arm around, speaking in a low voice like the huggable bear. "I think you look cute."

Logan smiles under Carlos' arm, figuring he might as well have fun. He is watching a feel good movie with his feel good friend anyways.

"You're right, Carlos." Logan reaches in his pocket and flops on his pink piglet eared hair band. "There is nothing to be scared about." Logan says just like his character, getting Carlos to laugh.

"Hey cuties! Be quiet!" Another man yells from the back. Probably an enthusiastic parent but that didn't make the moment less embarrassing.

"Let's just watch the movie, Piglet." Logan sighs and nods, waiting for the movie to start.

The movie is great. The colors, the music, the characters, just everything is perfect and nostalgic. It's as if his childhood replays in his head. The great moments in his life when all he cared about was "what is the Garcia's phone number so I can call Carlos to come over?" Now it is "how do I hide my obvious crush on my childhood friend?" Life has changed a lot but Logan is just happy Carlos is still a big part of his life after all these years.

_Smack! Smack! _Logan hears the sucking sounds from his friend. "What are you doing Carlos?" Logan whispers angrily at his disruptive friend. Carlos sucks his glossy, shiny fingers.

"Eating." Carlos answers, pouring more of the viscous liquid on his fingers. "Do you want some, Piglet?" Carlos thrusts his finger to him; a string of the honey starts to drip.

"Carlos!" Logan shrieks, wrapping his mouth around the finger, afraid the sugary sweetness will stain his PJ. "Carlos, this is hard to clean."

"Piglet likes it?" Carlos asks, ignoring Logan's tone.

"No. We can't bring outside food Carlos. That is against the law." Logan whispers, licking his lips.

"Piglet likes honey." Carlos smirks, noticing Logan sucking on the golden syrup from his lips. He drips his finger in the bottle and extends it to his pink friend. "Here Piglet. Pooh likes to share." Carlos acts in character except he adds his irresistible pout.

Logan sighs. How can he say no to the sweetness of Pooh combined with Carlos' persuasive pout? Logan looks around, this time making sure no one is look in the dark room. Quickly, lightning fast, Logan licks the index finger in half a second. "Happy Carlos?"

Carlos smiles, licking the same finger of the remains of honey Logan too quickly left behind. "Pooh is happy."

"SHHH! Pooh and Piglet don't share honey in the theater!" One of the same voices crashes to Logan's ear, making him blush piglet pink. He shakes his head and groans. Carlos, not caring about it, laughs and continues watching what is now his favorite movie.

The crowd quickly exits the congested building. Parents push their kids to their mini van during the late hours of the night. Logan and Carlos take their merry time being seventeen and all. They don't have a curfew.

"That was the best movie!" Carlos expresses, swaying his hips while walking as if he is Pooh. Logan snickers, happily watching his friend walking under the lamp lights. "Oh bother. I am out of honey." Carlos pouts at the empty bottle. "Rabbit. Would you think Rabbit have any honey he can share?"

"G-gosh Pooh. I don't think R-rabbit would give you his honey." Logan acts shyly.

"What about Tigger?"

"Tigger doesn't have honey."

Carlos jumps down from the ledge and rubs his forehead, crossing his other arm. He has this pouty, deep in thought expression exactly the same as in the movie. Carlos is a good actor.

"Piglet, would you have some honey?" Carlos smirks as if a light bulb lights up over his head.

"I-I don't have any honey, Pooh."

"Piglet." Carlos shakes his head, walking close to him. "You have honey. You were licking your honey covered lips."

Logan backs up, the pink tint returns to his face. "What are you doing Pooh?" Carlos advances closer to Logan.

"I want some honey." He seductively says.

"Carlos. Pooh and Piglet aren't romantically together." Logan rationalizes.

Carlos shrugs his shoulders, grabbing Logan's hands. "Carlos and Logan are." He presses their lips together, perfectly fitting one another. Piglet's legs wobble, not in fear but in complete comfort against Pooh's cuddly body.

"No wonder why Pooh loves honey so much." Carlos jokes, Logan laughing with him. "Do you want to go to the supermarket and pick up some honey?"

"Are you asking me out?" Logan asks with a cheek to cheek smile on his face.

"I thought Pooh and Piglet don't have a romantic relationship?" Carlos teases, swinging their arms.

"But you're my Carlos." Logan states, giving him another peck. "Let's go."

"We're coming too!" They turn around, eyes bugging out of their head staring at their friends.

"Kendall? James?" Carlos greets surprisingly. The two shorter band mates look up and down their friends. James looks normal wearing a Christopher Robin outfit. Probably an easy outfit to create since James is Jewish and he has the signature cap in the dark blue hue. Kendall on the other hand is not so typical.

"Kendall is orange!" Carlos laughs into Logan's chest, tears leaking from his eyes. Logan tries to hold in his laughter and tears as well but Kendall looks too good not to.

"Shut up Logan." Kendall yells trying to look angry but wearing a stripe black and orange one piece PJ with a tail and the matching hair band, how can he be taken seriously? "You're no better. In fact you were just sharing honey now and in the theater."

"You saw us?" Logan yells; his fun stops with Kendall's observation.

"Of course Piglet." James concurs, tugging Tigger's tail, obviously making Kendall mad. "Who did you think yelled at you in the theater? Of course it was us."

"Christopher?" Carlos walks up to him, giving him a hug. "Do you have any honey?"

"Why would I have honey? Go get it from your boyfriend."

Logan blushes, shifting his legs.

"Piglet said he doesn't have. You can check." Carlos points to his lips.

"Oh no!" Kendall joins their fight, pulling his tail back. "My Christopher is not kissing anyone."

"Um-m guys?"

"Stay out of this Piglet!" James yells. "I am not your Christopher. You're my Tigger."

"Where is my honey?"

"Shut up Pooh! Christopher is being stupid and thinks I am his."

"Please, tell me if I am wrong but you are a figment of my imagination, therefore you are my Tigger."

"I'll show a figment of your imagination." Kendall pushes up his wooly sleeves.

"G-guy, we can't fight." Logan tries to intervene but James pushes him before jumping on top of Kendall.

Logan grits his teeth, watching them fight before Carlos taps his shoulder.

"I want honey Piglet." He whines.

"But we are all going to the store... soon."

"But are you sure don't have even a tiny morsel left?" Carlos puckers his lips.

"Pooh I am sure, wait I am a genius ..." Logan figures out what Carlos meant. "I might have some." He closes their gap and kisses Carlos.

...

Soon after, the doors to the building open, releasing the guests from the other movie, Captain America. Jett, clad in the superhero's costume, struts out with a bunch of Peggy Carter impersonators following close behind. All of the Peggies swoon, trying to hold Jett's strong red white and blue arms.

"Can I touch your shield?" and "America is my savior!" flutter from the girls' lips, filling the actor's ego.

"Stop pulling my tail!" "No, you stop touching my yarmulke!"

The two screams from the rolling boy and tiger stop Jett in his tracks. Not far off he notices a loser in pink strips cuddling, kissing Winnie the Pooh. He shakes his head, pitying the four of them.

He turns around and continues walking with the flock of girls. "It's a pity what happens to seventeen year old's who are obsess with movie for five year olds."

* * *

><p>Lol, I still love Winnie the Pooh and I'm old. Pooh is my childhood and it always is in my heart. Psh, if I can walk around school with a P&amp;F shirt proudly, I can brave all the Disney taunts and jokes. lol ;)<p>

Please review.


End file.
